


Secret

by slashluvr2998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998





	Secret

 

"I'm sorry," Draco said pushing Hermione against the nearest wall and kissing light butterfly kisses against her collarbone. He had insulted her earlier in the day, but they had both decided to pretend that they were not interested in each other as they knew that their respective friends would not understand their relationship. Hermione moaned and wrapped her leg around Draco's waist as he continued going lower on Hermione's body.

"It's okay I understand," she managed to gasp out. After all, they had to maintain the illusion that they still detested each other. She had also said a few choice words about Draco that were unflattering, but she had said her's out of Draco's earshot. His lips were back on hers a moment later and she allowed his tongue to slip past her lips and intermingle with her own tongue. The moan she let out was muffled by their enclosed mouths.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered against her lips when they broke apart to breathe.

"Make it up to me."

 


End file.
